


Vulnerable

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fainting, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Mention of Seizure, Modern AU, One Shot, Panic, Seizures, levi aot, levi snk, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: Levi and the reader are at home watching a film when suddenly, Levi's health takes a turn for the worst. What happens to him is something the reader never knew about.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite fics that I've written. Enjoy and leave a comment if you like it!

“Hey, Levi you wanna watch an action movie!?”, Y/n called out to Levi from the living room. Friday’s was their movie nights, a perfect way to wind down from the crazy workload that was thrown at them during the week. 

“Yeah sure, put whatever” he called back out from the room, finishing up changing into his pjs after his shower. 

“Okay, I’ll get the snacks!”, she replied as she headed to the kitchen to grab chips and drinks. 

After they were both done with their tasks, they finally settled on the couch to watch the film.

The movie wasn’t half bad. Levi didn’t particularly take up a huge interest in action movies but he didn’t hate them either. He didn’t really mind whatever movie Y/n put on, just as long as they were together. Things were going pretty well until a flashy scene came on. Y/n noticed from the corner of her eyes that Levi kept blinking while watching the scene. 

“Hey you okay?”, she asked. “Flashing lights too much for you?”

“I’ll be fine” he said.

“I do admit it’s a little hard on the eyes but it’ll be over soon, don’t worry”.

“Yea”.

A few minutes had passed before the movie was over. 

“Ah that was some movie, am I right? I’ll go put the bowls in the kitchen”, Y/n exclaimed before she got up to put them away. As she turned back to head over to Levi, she noticed something was wrong. 

“Hey Levi, you okay?”

Levi was standing up, blinking multiple times as if he was confused and touching his forehead. He wasn’t all that responsive to her question either.

“Huh?” he asked her. She noticed he began breathing at a fast pace as well as if he had anxiety. Her cheerful demeanor had gone to one of concern.

“Talk to me Levi, what’s wrong?”. She rushed over to his side, placing her hand on his face for her to look at him. The fast paced breathing wouldn’t stop. Suddenly, things took a turn for the worst as his eyes rolled back and he started convulsing right in front of her.

“LEVI!” Y/n yelled out in a panic before catching him in her arms as he fell forward. Had she had not been there, she was sure he would hit his head on the floor. 

Y/n was shocked at the sudden turn of events since she had no idea Levi had epilepsy. Not once did he ever bring that up to her. She didn’t know whether to call an ambulance or not but her phone wasn’t nearby anyways. Luckily she knew a thing or two about seizures and placed him on his side and held her hands under his head so that he wouldn’t hit his head on the floor. 

Her breathing was becoming faster with each passing second, not knowing how long this would last. Levi looked like he was struggling, his arms and legs jerking harshly, his eyebrows furrowed and saliva foaming at his mouth. She had made sure his limbs weren’t hitting anything, in risk of him hurting himself. Tears flowed from her eyes seeing her lover like this. What she would give to take away his pain and for him to be better. She feared for his safety. She feared for the possibility of him having an attack while she wasn’t around. Dammit why didn’t he tell me about this?? She thought to herself.

After what seemed like forever, Levi finally stopped convulsing. His breathing slowed but still shaky and his eyes were facing in front of him, though she didn’t know if he was out of danger yet.

“Levi, baby are you okay? Talk to me please, say something”. Y/n shakingly brushed some strands of hair out of his face, sweat dripping from his forehead. He didn’t say a word, still trying to relax from his episode. All he could do was look up at her, which gave her some relief that he could at least respond that way. She gave him all the time he needed to recover.

A minute had gone by before Levi moved in an attempt to sit up. His hands touched his mouth, taking note of the excess saliva that formed while he was seizing.

“Hold on, I’ll grab some wipes, please don’t move” Y/n said as she dashed quickly to the bathroom. Coming back with the wipes, Levi’s eyes were closed, his forearm pressed to the floor, sitting up halfway. Y/n grabbed the wipes and wiped his mouth, though she couldn’t stop shaking. When she was done, Levi dropped his head against her chest, breathing slowly and steady. No longer being able to hold it together, Y/n sobbed as she held him close.

Other than the room being filled with the sound of her sobs, she finally calmed down when she heard his voice.

“Don’t cry”, he said softly. “I’m ok”.

“Levi!” she called out as he moved back from her chest to get a good look at her. She cupped his face. 

“You sure you’re okay?? You’re good??” Her expression was full of concern, wanting to know that he was 100% okay.

He sat up properly and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch. “I’ll be fine”.

No longer a sobbing mess, she could ask him properly what had happened. 

“The hell happened Levi?? Why didn’t you tell me you get seizures?" 

He sighed. He didn’t think he would ever have an episode in front of her and scare her like that but he had no idea the film would have a flashy scene. He was usually cautious about triggers but this one caught him off guard. 

"I didn’t want to worry you”.

That was the wrong answer.

“Worry me?? You scared me to death! I thought you were gonna die, I didn’t even have my phone nearby to call for help! What were you thinking!?”

Levi was taken aback by her outburst. They’ve had little petty arguments in the past but never has she yelled at him. He knew that she wasn’t yelling at him out of complete anger but out of fear as well. 

“I didn’t want to seem weak”.

Now it was Y/n who was taken aback by the ridiculous comment.

“Seizures are not a weakness Levi, that’s ridiculous. You can’t be afraid to show me your vulnerabilities. I can help you when you need it, not everything you need to face on your own." 

He remained quiet, not knowing what to say but also feeling weak at the same time. Physically and mentally. 

"This is all my fault… that stupid movie. I should have known something was wrong when those lights came on and you kept blinking…” Y/n looked down as she was ready to cry again.

“Hey, don’t blame yourself for that, that wasn’t your fault”, Levi replied, lifting her chin up with his hand. “I didn’t know that was gonna show up either”.

Y/n grabbed his hand gently and kissed the inside of this palm before leaning against it. 

“Please don’t hide something like that from me ever again… I.. I don’t ever wanna see you like that again, if it can be avoided.”

Levi brushed his thumb against the side of her cheek. “I won’t.. and I’m sorry”.

From that day forward, Y/n made sure he always took his meds and avoided any triggers if possible. She for sure discarded that movie as well…


End file.
